Something Different
by phantomoftheknight17
Summary: Please review! It's my very first fan fiction! An American girl comes to Japan and expects it to be normal. Right? Not exactly when she has to deal with tropical birds and everybody's favorite cat figurine. Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

Hi there! This is my very first fanfic so please do be a bit nice to me! Please? Anyways, the Cat Returns is my favorite Studio Ghibli movie and so one day after watching it, I decided to write my own little story. Please review and tell me to stop and back away from the computer or continue on my craziness! Oh and I don't own the Cat Returns-Studio Ghibli does!

The young American let out yet another frustrated sigh: normally she didn't struggle with book work. But today just hadn't been her day so far, today she had awoke to her neighbor's parrot shrieking at three am. The girl was prepared to throw her shoe at the blasted thing, but that wouldn't go over very well with the owner being her new headmaster. She longed to be outside with the crystal sky and warm weather, these were theDayan she lived for. But no, instead she was stuck inside reading a text book that wasn't her native language, all of the characters seemed the same to her. Her poor eyes were ready to give up, in a last attempt to be productive she flipped to the back to find the periodic table of elements. And it was in English! She sighed in relief and did a quick skim over them.

"Hydrogen, helium, lithium, berylirium, boron, carbon, nitrogen, oxygen, fluorine, neon, sodium,magnesium, aluminum, silicon, phosphorus, sulfur, chlorine, argon, potassium, calcium, strontium, titanium, vanadium, chromium, iron, cobalt, nickel, copper, zinc, gala-" her reciting was cut off by her cell phone buzzing off the desk. Looking over in annoyance she saw yet another text message from yet another unknown boy in her class. She stood up and threw the phone on her bed. As she headed out she passed by her mom's study, who was furiously typing away on an old fashion type writer.

"And just where are you going young lady," asked her mom- not even looking up from the type writer.

"Just out," the girl replied tossing her golden hair to the side.

"Did you finish your homework?"

"Er...kinda sorta."

"It's a yes or no question; there's no in between."

"Its a yes mom," she said sighing. The girl then left the house. She meandered through the twisting streets of tsit till unknown city of Tokyo. She went to one of the few places she knew how to get to, the Crossroads. She enjoyed the sun as she walked among the small shops, she went in to a café that had a fat cream colored cat with a brown blotch on his left ear, he stared at her as she ordered a tea and a tuna sandwich. She then plopped down ungracefully next to the cat and gave him the sandwich. He finished it before she had even taken a sip of her tea.

"Sorry cat but I don't have anymore. You'll have to wait until next time," she said giggling. The girl finished her tea and left the cat. As she was standing up she could of sworn she saw a macaw circling in the sky above her,the took another look but it was gone.

On her way back she came across a quaint antique shop that she had never seen before. Now she hadn't lived in the area for long but she was pretty sure that she had never seen the store before. It had to be a new store, but like its stock the shop seemed to be decades old. It didn't bug her though as she entered the mysterious little shop.

**A/n:**

**And sorry about that folks, you all will just have to wait until the next up date to see what's inside. Now I don't want to her complaints about why I haven't said what our protagonist's name is. I'll give you a hint it means "pure" and is of Greek origin. Brownie points for who guesses it first!**

**-Phantomoftheknight17**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! Sorry about not updating last week, every teacher decided that I wasn't busy enough and gave me multiple projects. Well here is the new chapter, please read and I would love it if you reviewed! Oh and thank you the guest who review-I'm glad you like it so far! And I definitely don't own the Cat Returns; I only own my few characters! :)

The shop was bigger than she thought it would be, it seemed to be divided into three sections: jewelry, toys and furniture. The girl walked through the first section, jewelry, while walking through an emerald necklace caught her eye. It wasn't an extravagant piece of jewelry but a simple pear cut emerald on an old white gold chain. The elderly man who had been sitting behind the counter finally noticed her and walked over:

"Anything catch you attention Miss?"

"Er...Yes. This one with the emerald," se replied tapping the glass.

"Good choice, this just came in yesterday. I haven't checked it for flaws yet, I'll do that before you purchase it. Now why don't you go look around while take a look at this?" he said while pulling the necklace out.

"Thank you, sir."

As she was walking in to the toy room the man called her back, " I don't believe I know your name."

"Oh. Its Catherine. Catherine Parker, although most people call me Cathie."

"It is a pleasure to meet you Cathie, I'm Machida."

"Ok well I'm going to go look in the toy rooms so I'll be back," she replied, disappearing into the toy room.

Once inside the toy rooms, Cathie discover that all was not what it seemed, instead the dolls were moving and chatting and, and everything else a living person would do! The China dolls were talking with the rocking horse and the tin soldiers were at battle. When they realized that Cathie was in the room they all froze, except one doll.

"You can see us," the doll said.

"Wh-what? I think I can," Cathie replied, dazed.

"Good, then we need to show you something."

"Wait, what?"

"We were instructed by an outside force to show these three glass blow figurines to whoever could see us move and live."

"What are you?"

"We a creations that have been given souls. Mr. Machida collects us and then we travel with him until we find our next guardianship. Then we go out into the world and assist our person. And these figurines aren't the real ones but a view of your world. The real figurine are a stone crow, a gentleman cat, and a fat cat," the doll explained as she led me to the three. The crow was sitting on a lamppost and laughing at the fat cat who was reading a newspaper, while the gentleman cat thoughtfully stared off into the distance. They weren't animated like the others like the others, so I asked the doll.

"They aren't the actual figurines, they are just windows for them to view through. Don't worry though the real ones will come around soon enough."

"Ok, well...Like I guess bye then."

Cathie walked back up to the front with the three glass blown figures; Machida was waiting for her.

"Ah, I see you've found Toto, Muta, and the Baron."

"The Baron?"

"Yes the gentleman cat. Those were the names my late wife called them."

"Oh I'm terribly sorry! I can put them back if you want me to!"

Machida chuckled, "No my wife wanted someone to take the set, and I have a feeling some others did as well. Now about the necklace, it has an unusual flaw. When you shine light through the stone it will twinkle like a cat's eye."

"That's fine by me sir. So I will be taking the necklace and the three figurines," Cathie said smiling.

Leaving the antique shop with a much lighter wallet than before, she felt like she was walking in the air and nothing could burst her bubble. Well almost nothing.

"Hey Cathie!" she spun around to see a boy trying to catch up with her. Cathie roller her eyes but didn't let her annoyance show. Much.

"Cathie did you get my message?" the boy puffed.

"Hm? Oh no sorry, I've been out at an antique shop and my phone is at home."

"There are no antique shops around here."

"Yes there is," she said spinning back around to only find the shop to be gone, "That's odd it was just here."

"Maybe you walked further than you thought? Anyways I was wondering if you wanted to go out this weekend."

"I would absolutely love to but I've already got plans. Sorry!" she lied.

"Oh, ok. Maybe some other time then," he said dejectedly.

Cathie felt sorry for him, but it still didn't change the fact that she didn't like him. Leaving the boy at the crossroads she walked to her the parrot that had been flying earlier was now following her and watching every move she made.

Quick Muta POV

He yawned and stretched before he leapt off the chair and started the walk back to the Bureau. He looked up and noticed the flying birdbrain from before was now feeding the girl who fed him. From his perspective he determined that this flying piñata was up to no good. Time to alert Baron.

A/N:

And that's it for now folks! I hope to update next week but if I don't I'm sorry! So please review, constructive criticism is always appreciated and any questions or concerns either leave it in your review or PM me! See you all later!


	3. Chapter 3

Bahahaha I lied! :p

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed! Honestly I didn't expect to be publishing another chapter so soon, however, with the reviews I couldn't resist! :) So as I've said before please review it helps me with further writing and it warms my heart to hear that you guys like my story. As usual I don't own the Cat Returns!**

Cathie arrived home to see that her dad had returned from his business trip to Europe.

"Hey sweetie!" he said when she walked in.

"Hi dad," she mumbled while heading to her room. Stumbling through her door she reached her desk; there she carefully placed Toto, Muta, and Baron.

"Well I guess you can hear and see me. So here I am. I'm Catherine Parker, and this is my room. Um..l'm graduating this year. And I honestly have no idea why I need your help unless you all are going to stop idiotic boys."

The figurines said nothing of course but Baron's emerald eyes glinted as to say_ we're listening. _Cathie looked at Muta and though for a moment.

"Muta you look like a cat I know down at the crossroads. I wonder if you know him," she mused. There was no acknowledgement from the fat glass cat.

"Ok, well as much as I love our one sided conversation I need to finish my chemistry homework before tomorrow." she sat down and realized that it wasn't as frustrating as it seemed. Cathie finished it rather quickly, and afterwards she sat at he window and watched the sunset.

Cat Bureau POV

Muta scrabbled up the stairs to the plaza where the Cat Bureau resided. The stone crow, who resided on a pillar for most of the time, was stretching his wings.

"What's wrong marshmallow? Did the café run out of food and you're starving?"

"Shut it birdbrain, we've got an issue."

"And what is it Moota?"

"I said knock it off ya chicken! I watched a colorful birdbrain follow a girl."

"Can't you tell the difference between a crow and a chicken? Why are you concerned about her?"

"I know this kid. She hates parrots."

"Did you say 'parrots', Muta?" asked a third voice.

"Yeah."

"That is unusual. Parrots are not native to Tokyo nor to Japan for that matter."

"Say fatso did you notice what this parrot looked like?"

"Wha-? I dunno it was blue and green and kinda small for a flying piñata."

Toto thought for a moment then said in alarm, "Baron! That girl is in danger of being dragged to the Bird Kingdom!"

"I beg your pardon, Toto, but would you care to explain?"

"The parrot that lardball described is the daughter of Duke Pazu in the Bird Kingdom. She has been emotionally unhinged since her mother's death. If she's watching the girl, the daughter is thinking of making the girl her mother."

"That's crazy. The girl wouldn't go near a parrot if her life depended on it."

"Muta who is this girl? What do you know about her?" asked Baron.

"Uh. Her name's Cathie. Blond hair and blue eyes," Muta paused and then said, "and she drinks way too much boiled grass for my taste."

"I thought as much?"

"Huh?" Muta and Toto questioned.

"Miss Catherine Parker has the glass blown figurines."

"You mean the very ones Chicky made?"

"Yes the very ones Miss Haru made all those years ago."

"So this girlie does require our help?"

"Quite so, Muta."

Cathie POV

As the sun died and the moon arose from her slumber, Cathie noticed that the headmaster's parrot was staring at her. She made a face at it, and in return she received a squawk.

"Stupid bird," she muttered. Cathie turned her head to find a wild parrot staring at her as well. Th next door parrot was red and this one was green and blue with golden eyes.

"What is this? National Parrot Stare at Cathie Day?"

"You could say something like that."

"Who said that?" Cathie said looking around wildly.

"Quit playing with me please!"

"No one is playing with you Miss Cathie."

"Where are you?"

"I'm right here," said the voice as the parrot flew to her windowsill.

"Did-Did you just talk?!" Cathie exclaimed; her eyes wide.

"Of course I did! Everyone can talk, you just have to listen carefully," said the parrot.

"Uh-ah..."

"Allow me to introduce myself, I am Ayaka; daughter of Duke Pazu of the Bird Kingdom."

"Nice to meet you Ayaka," Cathie said still stunned.

"And to you. Now I must go bacK home to help with preparations."

"Wait preparations? For what?"

"Why your marriage to my father of course."

Cathie's scream echoed throughout the house.

"Catherine what is going on?" her mother cried running in.

"Something startled me, that's all," Cathie said quickly.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah a bird flew into the window."

"Is it ok?"

"Yeah it flew off dazed."

"Ok, well your father and I are downstairs if you need anything."

"K."

"Potassium to you too dear."

The second her mother left Cathie ran to her three figurines. Muta's eyes were sparkling with amusement.

"Muta wipe that smirk off your face or no more tuna sandwiches for you," The glint of humor gone.

"Baron, Toto, and Muta I need your help!"

Cat Bureau POV

"There is our queue. Toto!" called Baron as he leapt onto Toto's back while Muta took off running.

"Did you hear her? She threatened to stop giving me food!" complained Muta.

"Hurry up lardball or else it will be too late and you definitely won't be getting food from her," called Toto from above.

"Shut it birdbrain!"

Cathie POV

She was in hysterics:

"I can't marry a bird!"

"I'm too young to marry!"

"I hate parrots!"

"Who the hell decided that I'm going to marry that old geezer?!"

"Pardon my interruption, however, is this the room of a Miss Catherine Parker?" asked a voice.

Cathie turned around, expecting another parrot, but found the real Baron.

"Oh jeez," she said. She thought to herself _if that's the Baron then he's really cute! _That was her last thought before blacking out.

**A/N:**

**Ok for those who aren't obsessed with the Periodic Table of Elements and didn't get the "'K.' 'Potassium to you too dear.'" part, "K" is the symbol for potassium. :) Yeah I know I have lame chemistry jokes...Anyways please review and see you next time! :D**


	4. Chapter 4: A Meeting and a Plan

**Sorry this is a bit late, but every teacher on the face of the planet is complaining about how we should be spending every waking minute preparing for Advance Placement Exams. So, here is the next chapter; enjoy. And thank you to those who reviewed (Silent as The Night, guests, and grapejuice101), and to those who didn't, PLEASE review even if it's to tell me it's crap. Oh and I don't own the Cat Returns only my crazy OCs.**

Waking up to a throbbing sensation in the back of her head, Cathie looked up to find Toto sitting on her abdomen.

"Er...excuse me, would you please get off of me?" she asked Toto.

"Certainly Catherine," responded Toto.

"Are you alright Miss Catherine?" asked a voice from above her. Looking up, Cathie discovered Baron sitting on her desk looking rather concerned.

"Other than a bump to the head I think I'm fine Mr.-"

"Baron Humbert von Gikkingen. The artisan who created me gave me that title."

"You're just like the creations from the antique shop."

"Yes. Both Toto and I are creations; statues with souls."

"Why do I feel as if I'm going to have more problems than initially planned?"

"That's because there is, girlie," said Muta.

"Thanks Muta, I'll remember that the next time I'm at the café." Muta paled at the threat.

"The lardball is right Catherine, you're in serious trouble. If you were to stay in the Bird Kingdom than an hour you will never be able to come back here as a if you stay too long you could possibly lose your ability to speak the human language," said Toto.

"Well I certainly don't plan on going there."

"Unfortunately, others think differently Miss Catherine," stated Baron. Cathie stared at the handsome feline for a second too long and her face turned beet red.

"Please Baron just call me Cathie, hardly anyone uses my full name except my parents."

"Baron is right, girlie, those flying piñatas are relentless-I should know, birdbrain over there is one of them."

"At least I have dignity when I'm relentless you cow."

"What? Erg, you're gonna regret that ya chicken!"

"Please stop fighting!" cried Cathie.

"Do not fret, Miss Cathie, they, unfortunately, do this all the time," Baron explained.

"Well can they stop arguing for five minutes so that we can figure out what to do about my problem?!"

"Yeah you butterball, stop fighting," taunted Toto.

"At least I don't eat worms!"

"Toto! Muta! Enough! This young lady needs our help and you are fighting like five year olds!" Baron scolded.

Muta muttered something about how it was the stupid birdbrain's fault, while Toto looked down guiltily.

"Now I suggest that we take Miss Cathie to the Cat Kingdom."

"Baron you can't be serious!" exclaimed Toto.

"Why not? Birds don't particularly like cats, she should be safe. She can stay with King Lune and Queen Yuki, while I explain that there has been a misunderstanding to Duke Pazu," replied Baron.

"But what about the fact that she'll turn into a cat and stay a cat for the rest of her life?" inquired Toto.

"You got a problem with being a cat you flying dinner plate?"

"Why-"

"GENTLEMEN!" Cathie said, exasperated.

"Catherine Parker who on Earth are you speaking to?" called her father.

"Some friends on the phone," she called back.

"Well keep it down!"

"Toto, Muta if you cannot control your fighting I request that you leave," Baron said annoyed. They finally shut their mouths.

"Excuse me, Baron,but who are King Lune and Queen Yuki, I mean other than royalty."

"Lune and Yuki are my friends who I met about twenty years ago in the Cat Kingdom. A girl was being forced in to a marriage with Lune, however, I managed to set thing straight. The girl went home and Lune married Yuki!" explained Baron.

"Oh."

"Wait, is it true that if I stay in the Cat Kingdom I'll turn into a cat?"

"Don't fear, Miss Cathie, I have a remedy to keep you from becoming a full time cat. We will just have stop by the Cat Bureau before we enter the Cat Kingdom."

"What about my parents?"

"Don't worry girlie they won't notice a thing. Mr. Fancy-Pants has more tricks up his sleeve than the United States has McDonalds."

"Thank you Muta for the exaggeration," Baron replied.

Cathie managed to sneak past her parents and quietly closed the door behind her. It was nearing twilight as she, Baron, Muta, and Toto made their way to the Cat Bureau. Cathie certainly imagined the Cat Bureau to be larger, however given her occupants it didn't matter. It was an ivory and green Victorian. Cathie mused to herself _this belongs back in the Victorian era, but then again Baron does as well._ Baron beconed her in, but she gave him a skeptical look.

"Don't worry Miss Cathie, I have had numerous human clients, so many in fact that I have had to make a shrinking spell at the door way so you all can fit in."

Cathie cautiously went through the door on her hands and knees. Once she was inside she shrunk down. As she was standing up Baron asked, "Tea, Miss Cathie?"

"Please?"

"Milk or lemon?"

"Um, milk please."

"Good choice. Now be careful, it's my personal blend of tea soi can't garentee the flavor," he warned.

Cathie tentatively took a sip, "Baron this is the best tea I've ever had!"

"Then you're lucky. Now excuse me while I look for that spell."

Cathie drank her tea and drank in her surroundings. As with the exterior, the interior has been fashioned after a Victorian era home.

"Baron you have wonderful taste."

"Thank you," he grunted as he placed a rather large and old book on his desk.

"Miss Cathie do you have a piece of jewelry that you will not take off?"

"How about this?" she asked,handing him the emerald necklace.

"Thank you." He muttered the spell. Cathie picked up a bit of Latin but other than that everything else was foreign. When he finished he put the necklace back on her; glowing with embarrassment Cathie mumbled her thanks.

Baron called Muta and Toto, "Muta you will be accompanying Miss Cathie and myself to the Cat Kingdom; Toto I want you to arrange an audience with Duke Pazu."

Toto nodded and flew off while Muta groaned. Baron opened a sky blue portal and Muta, Baron and Cathie stepped into a mist filled world.

**Dont kill me! I know there wasn't action, but I felt that this needed to be in here or else I would of confused the hell out everyone. So next chapter we meet King Lune and Queen Yuki and they have children. Now I have a poll on my profile for names-go vote! Oh and don't forget to review! ;)**


	5. Cat Kingdom

**A/N: Hey everybody! So no throwing stones at me for kinda skipping around on update dates, I have decided that every Saturday or Sunday there will be an update. Anyways thanks to my Beta who just recently jumped on board with me, and everybody who has stuck with me so far! So enjoy, review and I don't own the Cat Returns!**

Cathie landed with an undignified thud in a humongous cat tail field.

"Ugh that hurt," she said wincing.

"Be glad we didn't land in the lake girlie," Muta retorted.

"Please Muta, I wouldn't dare land Miss Cathie in the lake, " Baron replied as he helped Cathie to her feet.

"Thank you Baron."

Muta rolled his eyes and muttered, "Whatever."

"Wait a sec," Cathie turned to Muta and found herself staring at a rather large fluffball, "Jeez! Muta you're gigantic!"

"No you're just fun-size."

"Hardy har har, Muta. You're like twice everybody's height!" _And five times the width _she thought to herself.

"Muta is correct Miss Cathie, you are rather small for a cat. However, I find it's not the size of the person but rather the size of her heart," Baron said.

"Thanks Baron."

"Miss Cathie would you care to see your appearance? You can use the lake as a mirror. The lake is on the way to the castle."

"Please Baron."

"Good cuz I'm starved."

"Muta! I'm pretty sure the object of asking for sanctuary is not to eat them out of house and home!" Cathie exclaimed exasperated.

"I once ate all of the fish in the lake; they don't expect much class from me."

"That's disgusting Muta!" replied Cathie as she neared the water's edge.

"Take a look Miss Cathie."

Cathie peered in the water to find a fuzzball snow white cat with blue gray eyes staring back at her.

"Wow..."

"You look like Queen Yuki, girlie," Muta commented.

"I do?"

"Queen Yuki has blue eyes," Baron reminded Muta.

"Just sayin'"

"We should get to the castle," Baron remarked.

"How far is the castle, Baron?"

"We should see it momentarily," Baron replied as the mist lifted and revealed the castle.

Cathie stared at the castle, she had seen some impressive structures in her lifetime, but this was by far the most interesting looking. The castle seemed to overflow; as if the designer had originally had intended to have smaller, and as the kingdom so did the castle. Off to the left of the castle was a formidable tower that spiraled into the sky and never ended. They approached the entrance and waiting for them was a Scottish Fold.

"Welcome! King Lune has been waiting for you Baron," the cat said.

"Thank you Natoru," Baron replied.

They followed Natoru through the entrance hall and veered sharply off to the left. Cathie nearly crashed into Muta as they all stopped for Natoru to knock on the door. A soft 'come in' came through the door. They all entered to find five cats waiting for the company. One of the adult cats cleared his throat, blinked his mismatched eyes and said," Greetings Baron and Muta."

"Good evening King Lune, Queen Yuki," Baron replied while giving a nod to the white cat next to the king.

"Please no formalities Baron, after all we've been friends for years."

"Of course Lune. I have a request of you, I wonder if you could assist my friend Miss Catherine Parker," Baron asked as he beckoned Cathie forward.

"Of course Baron, anything for you. It's a pleasure to meet you Catherine, I am Lune, this is my wife Yuki," he said as he gestured to the white cat, " and these three furballs are Kiki, Chihiro, and Shizuku," he finished as he pointed to two gray kittens with blue eyes and a white kitten with mismatched eyes.

"It's my pleasure to meet you all, and please call me Cathie," she replied.

"Now Baron why do you require my assistance?"

"Miss Cathie is the candidate to become the wife of the right wing bird of the bird king."

"That's terrible!" cried Yuki.

"It is not Duke Pazu's arrangement-rather his daughter's. Now I'm quite certain that the duke will act according to his daughter's plans."

"Why do you say that Baron?"

"From what I have gathered over the years, Duke Pazu will do anything for his daughter."

"Why does the daughter want Cathie to marry her father?"

"The details are vague, however, I have concluded that Cathie has qualities that Ayaka, the daughter, wants in a mother."

Cathie scoffed at the statement, "God knows what she sees in me."

Baron bit back his reply about how with time she would make a wonderful mother.

"It doesn't matter what that birdbrain sees in girlie, what matters is she doesn't want to marry a chicken!" spat Muta.

Cathie smiled at Muta and said, "Thanks."

Cathie turned her gaze to Baron and stared at his warm emerald eyes. Baron noticed but didn't mention anything.

"She could be our nanny," piped one of the kittens, Kiki.

"Please explain Miss Kiki," Baron said kindly.

"Well I've been listening to Cathie's problem And thought she could pose as our nanny. I mean no one would recognize her. She could stay in the castle while Baron sorts This whole problem out," Kiki said shyly.

Baron opened his mouth to differ but Cathie beat him to the chase, "Actually that doesn't sound like a bad idea."

"Are you sure Miss Cathie? It's a large responsibility," asked Baron.

"I am absolutely positive Baron. I've nannied before. These three won't give me too much trouble."

"I recognize defeat Miss Cathie. One one condition; Muta stays."

"WHAT?! Nu-uh! Not fair, you can't leave me as the babysitter!" Muta protested.

"Come on Muta, don't think of this as babysitting but rather an all-expense paid vacation with an open kitchen," Cathie prompted.

"Do you have anything better to do Muta? I can't take you to the Bird Kingdom; you are not the most cordial with birds."

"I plan to organize my sock draw. And your point is?"

"You don't have a sock draw Muta. I need to make a trip to the Bird Kingdom and I can't have you hindering negotiations," Baron said getting irritated.

Muta groaned and Cathie stiffled a giggle.

"Well I guess the plan has been established," Lune commented.

"Yes. Now I must contact Toto and see if he has made arrangements with Duke Pazu. Excuse me," Baron stated.

Cathie excused herself as well and followed Baron outside. She came outside to find the figurine's back turned toward her. In the midday sun the Baron's fur was fire, Cathie's footsteps cause to him to turn around. She stared at his face for longer than she cared to say.

"Cathie what are you doing out here?" Cathie noted that he had dropped the 'Miss' finally.

"To see you off. And to tell you to be careful. We certainly don't need you running into trouble and I have to come rescue you from the birds," Cathie teased.

Baron chuckled, "I suppose that would be a terrible occurrence."

"Yep," Cathie said as she looked out the water front, she then continued, "Baron why are you helping me?"

"I prefer a life of sticking my nose in other people's business. I try to help those who need it and seek it. Especially when it comes to dealing with other kingdoms," Baron explained as Toto came through a portal.

"Hello Toto," Cathie greeted.

"Good morning Cathie. We best be going Baron, the Duke is waiting," Toto said.

Baron wordlessly climbed onto Toto and with a tip of his hat to Cathie, left. Cathie watched them go back through the portal and them silently walked back into the castle.


	6. Chapter 6: Can We Panic Now?

A/N: Please don't come after me with pitch forks! Here is chapter six I don't own the Cat Reutrns and all that jazz. So enjoy and review.

Cathie filled her days with the three princesses; from running through the cat tail fields to deciphering the cat books in the library. Yet no word from Baron came; every night she would watch from her window and await Baron's return. One night Kiki came in while Cathie was waiting.

"Don't worry Cathie, he will return; he always does," Kiki reassured.

"You're not the only cat to tell me this, Kiki," Cathie replied, her ear twitched in worry.

"Baron is the bravest cat I know, he'll get through anything he gets into. He'll be back in another day or two."

Cathie wanted to beg to differ but decided against it. Kiki left shortly thereafter. Still staring into the now star-filled sky she saw a dark flying object moving across the moon. Cathie was ready to call for the castle guard, but realized that it wouldn't be necessary.

"Cathie!" Toto cried.

"Toto! Where is Baron?" she asked worriedly.

"Still in the Bird Kingdom!"

"What? Why?"

"I must speak to Lune."

Cathie blocked his path, "Toto you are going to tell me what happened to Baron," she growled.

"Duke Pazu was totally in on the wedding and when Baron tried to plead your case he was thrown into the manor's dungeons. You must not go after Baron, Cathie; it's a trap! They're using him as a lure."

Cathie thought for barely a moment before she said, "I don't care Toto. I got him into this mess and I intend to get him out of it. I don't want to hear any arguments, Toto, you are to wait here for Muta and me. The sooner we can leave the better."

"But we could use Lune's army!"

"Which would launch the kingdom into war. I don't want that to happen. Besides we will have stealth on our side," and with that she left to go find Muta.

Muta wasn't hard to find, gorging himself on the castle's delicacies, she found him in the kitchens.

"Muta I need your help," she said.

"Nom nom! A bit too heavy with the salt on the fish. Ooh strawberry cheesecake. It dropped on the floor? Oh well, 5 second rule."

Getting irritated, Cathie shouted, "Renaldo Moon, listen to me!"

"Huh?" Muta gulped down a bowl of catnip jelly, "Who told you that name, girlie?"

"It doesn't matter where I found out. What matters is that you're my babysitter and I'm leaving so you're coming with me."

"I'll pass."

"No you won't. It's very important that you accompany me" she grunted as she started to pull on his tail.

"Ow. Ow. Ow. Easy on the fur, girlie."

"Stop your gripping-you're starting to sound like a two year old."

Muta suddenly followed Cathie back to her room where Toto was waiting.

"What's birdbrain doing here? Where is Baron?" Muta asked confused.

"He's in the Bird Kingdom, and we're going to go get him," Cathie answered as she climbed onto Toto's back.

"Are you loony, Cathie? You're going to get yourself into a load of trouble!"

"As if I'm not in enough trouble now?" Toto then grabbed Muta by the scruff and flew away.

Cathie enjoyed the wind rushing past her face making her fur and whiskers whip around. The gentle rhythm of Toto's wings made her want to fall asleep but she dared not at the altitude they were at. Below her she could only make out the dangling body of Muta against the pitch black ground.

"Toto, how far is the Bird Kingdom from here?" she asked over the wind.

"We should be there by morning, you'll be able to tell when your fur is replaced with feathers."

Cathie groaned inwardly; of course she would turn into a bloody bird. 'After this series of events I hope to remain in one form forever' she thought to herself. The night carried on and Cathie grew warier and warier until she drifted of to sleep. Around midnight her glossy fur was with glossy wings.

She woke up, "Oh this is conspicuous," she muttered to herself, her once white fur was now white feathers.

Her arms were beginning to bend at an odd angle and the moved into position. Her mouth slowly changed into a beak which at times hurt.

She tried speaking, "This iz a bet difficuth."

"You'll get used to the beak, Cathie."

She "harumfted" at the idea. As the sun rose she got her first glimpse of the Bird Kingdom. It was mainly trees such as birch and sycamores. The sun illuminated the emerald leaves leaving a shimmering impression when she closed her eyes.

"Man, if I were a dog I'd be in heaven," commented Muta.

"Really, Muta? You're disgusting," Cathie replied.

"Cathie, look to the left at that gigantic paper birch tree, that is where Duke Pazu is. Baron is somewhere under the roots."

Cathie stiffened and took a calming breath before saying, "Land us there."

"Are you nuts? You're going to get captured!" exclaimed Muta.

"It's all part of my plan, little kitty."

Toto grudgingly landed at the manor, several blue parrots flocked around them.

"Who are you?" they demanded.

She gulped, maybe this wasn't such a good idea...


	7. Chapter 7: The Bird Kingdom

A/N: I know this is a short chapter...But-

Muta: Quit your yammering! Tell them how it is!

Me:...

Muta: She wants you to review the chapter! Jeez, was that so hard?

Me: Thank you, Muta, that will do. Please enjoy the chapter and if you have any remarks please notify me. And one last thing, I do not own the Cat Returns.

"Let me repeat myself, who are you?" repeated a guard.

"I am Catherine Parker," she replied.

That started a commotion as the guards all started muttering amongst themselves.

"Well why didn't you say so?" asked the guard, giving a much warmer demeanor."Right this way."

Cathie turned to find that Toto and Muta had disappeared, "Where did my friends go?"

"You mean the crow and that fat abomination of all bird kind? They left."

Casting a mask, Cathie followed the guards.

"Here is the entrance to your new home, Duchess Catherine."

"Duchess?"

"Soon enough milady. Once you and Duke Pazu marry."

"Yes. I have some things to discuss with Duke Pazu before the wedding."

"Of course, milady. He should be in his study, Lin should be able to help you," the guard said as he gestured to a wizened old gray parrot.

"Right this way milady," Lin squeaked.

She followed Lin through a maze of light dusted branches and into the heart of the paper birch tree. The polished wood gleamed in the soft lighting of lanterns made of translucent lilies. A red parrot had his back turned to Lin and Cathie as they came in. He turned to reveal a grayling face as he said, "Lin please leaves us."

"So you're the Catherine my daughter has been talking about."

"Yes Duke Pazu."

"I see everything that my daughter described, yet I see you're hesitant."

"Well to begin you have a dear friend of mine, Baron Humbert Von Gikkingen, in your dungeons and I wish that you would release him."

"Done," Duke Pazu said, snapping his forefeathers to make a soft whoosh noise like the wind. A minute or two later came two guards holding a rather undignified Baron. Cathie rushed to his side and began to check for injuries; other than his suit in tatters and his cane a bit bent he seemed fine. It still royally pissed her off.

"And one more thing, Duke Pazu," she said not letting too much ice seep into her voice.

"Anything for you, my dear."

"I don't want to marry you."

"Well isn't that a shame, Catherine? Guards take the prisoner back to the dungeons and then take Catherine to her rooms. And make sure she doesn't leave them!" he snarled.

"Knock knock! Special delivery for a Duke Pazu!" called a voice through the door.

"Ooh a present! Put it with the others."

"Sorry, sir. The bird who sent it specifically requested that you open it when received."

Growling to himself, he walked to the door to find a gigantic box. Taking a spear from a guard, Duke Pazu ripped the sap and inside the box it was dark.

"What is this? Is this some kind of joke? Do you take me for a fool?!"

"Yeah as a matter of fact," Muta replied as he emerged from the depths of the box.

"Rarg!" Muta battle-cried ask he started chasing the flying maniacs around the study.

Baron struggled to stand up and when he finally managed to stand he grabbed Cathie's wing and hurried her to the door where Toto was shoving the box out of the doorway.

"Muta!" Cathie cried as she helped Baron onto Toto and then awkwardly settling herself on Toto.

"I'm coming I'm coming. Keep yar feathers on."

"I'd rather not Muta," she replied. Muta can crashing and with him a stream of guards after him. Toto grabbed Muta and they flew out of the tree.

"Toto, fly for the Cat Kingdom," Baron rasped.

"Right."

Behind them were thousands of parrots flying, Cathie looked back for a second and dread filled her stomach.

"Toto, will we be able beat them to the Cat Kingdom?"

"I'm fairly certain, Cathie."

"Good," she responded, and even as she did so her eyes began to droop and her head rested against Baron. Before she knew it, she was asleep.


	8. Chapter 8: This is not a chapter!

Bah! Sorry you guys, I've got a serious writer's block for this story, so I'm going to take some time off of this story. My hope is that I'll snap out of it before I leave the country next month. If you have any ideas for me or comments/questions you can pm or leave it in a review.

This is phantomoftheknight17 signing off for a while, sorry.


End file.
